


Get Away Driver

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [12]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could use another gene-carrier along, just in case.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away Driver

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

“Gibbs, this technology is, like, _literaly_ light-years ahead of my babies at home,” said Abby. “But I’ll still need time to run all the evidence. What do you normally do while I’m working, and we’re not in a ten-thousand-year-old alien city?”

“Well—” Tony began, but just then, Major Lorne stuck his head in the lab door.

“Agent Gibbs,” he said. “Could you spare Agent DiNozzo for a few hours? Colonel Sheppard’s team has run into some trouble off-world and we could use another gene-carrier along, just in case.”

“Boss, can I?” asked Tony, eagerly.

“Abs,” said Gibbs. “How long is your stuff gonna take?”

“ _Definitely_ a couple of hours,” she said. “I am dealing with literally alien compounds here, Gibbs, and it’s going to take some time.”

The senior agent nodded. “Then, I can spare both of us, major. DiNozzo, you’re with me. McGee, you stay with Abby. Bishop, get with Ducky and see how far along he is.”

“Yes, boss!” his team chorused, Tony a bit more enthusiastically than his partners.

“We just need you along as back-up for the ‘jumpers,” Lorne explained, as Gibbs and Tony followed him down the corridor. “They respond better to a natural gene, and since we don’t know what kind of trouble Sheppard’s team has gotten into, better safe than sorry, right?”

“We’ll need weapons,” said Gibbs. 

Lorne nodded. “You’ll get the full kit. Sergeant Bates here will get you set up, while I prep the ‘jumper.”

“What happened to Sheppard’s team?” Gibbs asked Bates, accepting the tac vest he was handed.

“Don’t know yet,” the sergeant replied. “But they missed their check-in, so they get a rescue, whether they need it or not.”

“Hey, can I get one of those zapper things?” asked Tony.

Bates scowled. “It’s called a zat, and no. You and Agent Gibbs are to stay on the ‘jumper, to fly the team home if the rest of the gene carriers are incapacitated.”

“But I— Okay.” Tony took the nine-millimeter pistol, checked it, and slid it into his holster, then followed Bates to the ‘jumper bay.

Lorne was briefing a team of Marines beside one of the rounded spaceships, and he looked up when they entered. “Agents, this way. We’re taking off immediately.”

Tony could feel the hum of the ‘jumper as Lorne took the pilot’s seat and lifted off, dialing the stargate to the planet where they had lost contact with Sheppard’s team. Traveling through the wormhole felt more natural every time, but it was still disconcerting. They came out into a sky an unnatural blue, and Tony felt a different hum from the ‘jumper, somehow knowing that Lorne had activated the cloak.

“Stay here,” the major said, to both NCIS agents, and he closed the hatch behind him.

“I’m just going to—” Tony began.

“Sit down, DiNozzo,” snapped Gibbs. He sounded grumpier than usual. He didn’t even like cell phones— all this Ancient tech was probably giving him a headache.

“Yes, boss.”

It was unnaturally quiet in the ‘jumper, and Tony tried not to fidget. He resisted the urge to check his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes when his radio crackled to life, and Lorne’s voice yelled, “ _Gibbs, DiNozzo, we need that ‘jumper in the air as soon as we’re aboard!_ ”

Tony fumbled for the radio. “DiNozzo here. Acknowledge. Boss—”

“Go, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs, and Tony was already up and moving to the front of the ship, settling his hands over the controls and opening the hatch.

“ _Decloak her!_ ” called Lorne. A moment later, he clattered aboard, half-supporting an unconscious Sheppard, with McKay holding the colonel’s other arm, the Marines close on their heels. “Close the hatch!” he yelled, as weapons fire impacted the hull. “Get us in the air!”

“I will dial the ‘gate,” said Teyla, collapsing into the passenger seat and pulling out her GDO.

Tony took a deep breath, and felt the ‘jumper lift off under his control. The ‘gate opened with a whoosh and he aimed dead-center, letting out a much shakier breath as they passed through smoothly to Atlantis’s ‘gate room.

“Sheppard okay?” Gibbs asked, from somewhere behind him.

“Wraith stunner,” said Ronon, shortly. “He’ll be fine.”

“Good,” said Lorne. He leaned on the back of Tony’s chair. “Not bad for your first flight, DiNozzo. You want to put her back in the ‘jumper bay?”

Tony grinned. “Try and stop me.”

THE END


End file.
